A collectively processed three-dimensional stacked memory has been proposed to increase the memory capacity of a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device (see, e.g., JP-A-2007-266143). In this memory, a stacked memory can be collectively formed irrespective of the number of stacked layers, and hence the increase of cost can be suppressed.
In this collectively processed three-dimensional stacked memory, insulating films are alternately stacked with electrode films serving as word lines to form a stacked structure, in which through holes are collectively formed. Then, a charge storage layer (memory layer) is provided on the side surface of the through hole, and a semiconductor pillar is provided inside the charge storage layer. A tunnel insulating film is provided between the charge storage layer and the semiconductor pillar, and a block insulating film is provided between the charge storage layer and the electrode film. Thus, a memory cell illustratively made of a MONOS (metal oxide nitride oxide semiconductor) transistor is formed at the intersection between each electrode film and the semiconductor pillar.